


Don't care

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Comes Back, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, stiles changed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стилински заебало играть в недомолвки, если честно. Они два здоровых мужика, а не герои дешевого романа, чтобы заламывать руки, прятать глаза и втайне мечтать, чтобы заткнули поцелуем.





	Don't care

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

\- Послушай… ты не обязан…

Стайлз задерживает вдох и скользит детской считалочкой по подушечкам пальцев; виновато-испуганный взгляд Лидии изрядно действует на нервы, колет взмахами некрашеных ресниц – Мартин встрепана, в каком-то дурацком шерстяном пальто поверх сексуальной пижамы. Скотт нашел ее возле старого особняка, точнее, у предупреждающего знака: дом давно снесли, превратив в груду развалин, на которой трудятся подростки на общественных работах.

Скотту понадобилось выдавить одно-единственное слово – "банши", - чтобы Стайлз поднялся с кровати, набрасывая теплую кофту, сунул ноги в потрепанные кеды и сел за руль Тойоты, выкупленной полгода назад со штрафстоянки.

\- Ты не обязан…

\- Лидия, - сдержанно, вспоминая, что для нее это тоже потрясение: думала, что давно покончила с духами. – Иди к Лиаму, у него в машине плед и термос. Согреешься.

Она вскидывает руку, цепляет за локоть; чуть ли не плачет, закусывая губу, и Стайлз удивленно поднимает брови, мягко отстраняясь.

\- Все будет хорошо. Мы просто посмотрим.

\- Не ходи. Не хочу, чтобы ходил, - Лидия трясет головой, а Стайлз кивает Лиаму поверх ее тусклых волос: Данбар приобнимает Мартин и уводит, то и дело поглядывая на обломки, к которым принюхивается Скотт.

МакКол стоит у чудом сохранившейся части стены, крепкой, строенной на века, и на его лице такая растерянность, что Стайлз тупо давит ему на грудь, отводя в сторону.

Поворачивается. И видит.

Трискель чернеет ровной линией сажи, расползаясь на серой штукатурке, клеймя не только собственность – клеймя, кажется, саму стаю, город, сам воздух.

Хейлы.

Стайлз молча жмет плечами и прихлопывает Скотту по плечу – пошли, мол, все в порядке.

Стайлз делает вдох лишь у своей машины. Привычный запах салона через открытое окно, привычно разбросанные бумаги на пассажирском сидении, привычная бутылка воды на дверце водителя. Стилински вяло усмехается, растирает челюсть (не забыть побриться) и открывает багажник, скидывая в сторону клетчатый плед.

Рябиновая бита блестит металлическими вставками, кожаный пояс со склянками омелы лежит расправленный и готовый, а на деревянной коробке пуль рядом с винтовкой красиво выжжен аконит. Подарок Арджента – за неделю до извещения о его смерти.

***

Он знал, что это когда-нибудь случится.

Что однажды зайдет в комнату, прижимая к груди атласы и книги и пытаясь не разлить десятую кружку кофе, а у окна будет стоять Дерек.

Стайлз знал.

Чашка не дрожит в руке, пока он сбрасывает бумаги на стол.

\- Что случилось? – буднично включает лампу, двигая латынь в одну сторону, а мифологию – в другую.

\- Привет, - тихо откликается Дерек, и Стайлз поднимает бровь, падая в кресло (одно колесико уже поскрипывает и царапает пол, нужно заменить).

\- Привет, - бесстрастно, переставляя кружку ближе и открывая лэптоп. – Кого искать?

Дерек молчит, только неуверенно покачивается, а потом все же подходит, опираясь о стол ладонью, куда более загорелой, чем три года назад.

\- Похоже на вендиго, но Питер не уверен. Говорит, другой запах.

\- Пробью, - Стайлз стучит по клавишам, переходя на закрытый доступ – периодически просматривает сайты охотников, некоторых стай и одного ковена. Храни, боже, Всемирную паутину и продвинутых друидов. – Отзвонюсь, как что.

\- Спасибо.

Стилински кивает, не отвечая, вчитываясь в строчки форума (уже не дергаясь над новыми сообщениями в теме "RIP": фамилия Криса высветилась пару месяцев назад). Он привычно ныряет в среду интернета, как вдруг чувствует горячую ладонь на своем плече. Знакомо-жесткие пальцы, знакомо-твердые мозоли. Крутится, отталкиваясь ногой от пола, и смотрит на Дерека снизу вверх.

\- Ты в порядке? – лицо Хейла не выражает ничего, но Стайлз все еще не забыл этот обеспокоенный взгляд. Жмет плечами.

\- Да.

\- Я… - Дерек осекается, стискивая челюсть, но продолжает: - Скотт сказал, ты идешь на грант.

\- Хорошие отношения с преподавателями – залог успеха, - хмыкает, клоня голову набок. – Что ты хочешь?

\- А? – хмурит густые брови. Когда-то Стайлз готов был продать за них душу. Сейчас только устало чешет висок, прикидывая, как закончить побыстрее.

\- Слушай. Я не брошенная истеричка, которую нужно задобрить, чтобы помогла. Найду про вендиго, что смогу, и передам через Скотта или при встрече. Не надо этого дерьма, ладно?

Дерек молчит пару секунд, рассматривая в упор:

\- Ты изменился.

\- Три года, чувак, - Стайлз пытается вернуться к лэптопу, но Хейл тормозит, держа кресло за ручку.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты страдал.

Стилински заебало играть в недомолвки, если честно. Они два здоровых мужика, а не герои дешевого романа, чтобы заламывать руки, прятать глаза и втайне мечтать, чтобы его заткнули поцелуем. Стайлз мечтал тупо поспать больше пяти часов и сдать выпускные.

\- Ты трахал меня, чтобы связать стаю, - ведет плечом. – Это бизнес, я понимаю, да и прошло три года. Давай без драмы. Поработаем и разбежимся.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты напрягался из-за меня.

Стайлз смотрит в оливковую зелень (новые морщины, стареешь, чувак) и честно выдыхает:

\- Мне похуй, Дерек.

\- На что? – у оборотня подрагивает верхняя губа, и Стилински машет ладонью:

\- На тебя. На дерьмо, в которое влип. На то, что вернулся. Просто убери эту тварь из города, ладно?

\- И проваливать? – Дерек щурится холодно, по-звериному. Когда-то это работало. Стайлз отрешенно удивляется, как же он был жалок, что велся на такую херню.

\- Проваливай, оставайся – как хочешь.

Хейл хмыкает, отряхивается, как собака, и идет к окну. Перекидывает ногу через раму и оглядывается:

\- Будет похуй, если продам землю и уеду?

\- Честно? – Стайлз оборачивается полностью, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека – на нового Дерека – и отвечает:

\- Мне будет похуй, даже если умрешь.

***

"Прими, как есть", - сказал Дерек три года назад, закидывая сумку в багажник серебристого джипа. "Все закончено".

Все закончено, согласно кивает Стайлз.

Его пульс стабильно-ровен.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
